$ \dfrac{1}{2} - 60\% - 25\% = $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{2} = 0.5$ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -0.6 $ $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -0.25 $ Now we have: $ 0.5 - 0.6 - 0.25 = {?} $ $ 0.5 - 0.6 - 0.25 = -0.35 $